In semiconductor processing, patterns may be transferred from a photomask to the surface of a semiconductor wafer using lithography. Integrated circuits may then be formed on the semiconductor wafer. Typically, radiation may be projected through or reflected off a photomask and the radiation may be focused on a radiation sensitive layer to transfer the pattern of the photomask to the wafer surface. In addition to the desired pattern, any undesired defect on the photomask surface, such as a particle, may be transferred to the wafer surface causing failure of the integrated circuits.